I walk Alone
by bhawksgirl13
Summary: Kagone gets mad at Inuyasha.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. anyways my cousin sent this to me and i thought it was good so she said i could put it up for her. Thank you!

I Walk Alone

A songfic to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

"Inuyasha how could you" Kagome yelled running off. "Kagome no don't leave" Inuyasha called back and started running after her.

"We need you to help us find the jewel shards." "No you don't you have Kikyo." Inuyasha finally caught up and stopped her. "Don't leave" he said. "I have to you guys don't need me anymore" she cried. "Yes we do." "Inuyasha **sit**" Kagome yelled and jumped through the well.

_**I walk a lonely road **_**_  
_**_**The only one that I have ever known**_**_  
_**_**Don't know where it goes**_**_  
_**_**But its home to me and I walk alone**_

"Mom I'm home" Kagome yelled cheerfully. After five minutes of no answer she started to get worried. "Mom? Mom where are you?" she asked questionably. "Souta, Ojiisan what's wrong?" she asked wonderingly when she saw them. As she approached she realized what they were looking at...her mother lying on the floor...dead.

"Wha...wha...what happened?" Kagome asked as she started to cry. "We are not completely sure" Ojiisan replied. "I have decided to send Souta to America to live with my old friend Ethan." Has Souta agreed" asked Kagome as Souta nodded. "What about me?" Kagome asked. "We thought it best you stay here.

_**I walk this empty street**_**_  
_**_**On the Boulevard of broken dreams**_**_  
_**_**Where the city sleeps**_**_  
_**_**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**_

The next day Kagome told her friends what had happened. "oh I'm sooooooo sorry" they replied sarcastically. "What's wrong" Kagome asked. "You" they answered and walked off. "But what did i do?" Kagome asked herself.

_**I walk alone**_**_  
_**_**I walk alone**_**_  
_**_**I walk alone**_**_  
_**_**I walk a...**_

Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo (not officially but Kagome got tired of seeing her and Inuyasha so she let Kikyo have him and left.) My mom died. Souta went to live in America and my friends hate me. OH and to make things work (or better)? Houjo now has a new gf. I have no one. I **hate **life.

_**My shadows the only one that walks beside me**_**_  
_**_**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating**_**_  
_**_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_**_  
_**_**Till then I walk alone**_

"What do I do now?" Kagome asked herself. "What is wrong with the world?" She asked then started to cry.

_**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah**_**_  
_**_**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah**_****

_**I'm walking down the line**_**_  
_**_**that divides me somewhere in my mind**_**_  
_**_**on the border line of the edge**_**_  
_**_**and where I walk alone**_

"What should I do now. Do i go back and forgive Inuyasha, I mean it isn't fair to the others that I left. But I don't know if i will be able to forgive time and time again I catch him and I'm sick of it. But I have to go back to say goodbye and return the jewel shards, but i don't want to. I am all alone in the world."

_**Read between the lines **_**_  
_**_**What's fucked up and everything's all right**_**_  
_**_**Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive**_**_  
_**_**And I walk alone**_

Kagome awoke with a shock. "Inuyasha!" She said surprised as she say him in the window. "What do you want?" she asked. "I came to apologize" he said in a sorry tone. "Please come back we need you and Shippo, Sango, and Miroku miss you." "Well I am not going back, tell them I said goodbye." Kagome said. "Ok then can i have your jewel shards back please" Inuyasha asked. "Fine" and she went to get them quickly grabbing one to keep. "I can't find the other one when I do I will bring it back." she said. "Alright" Inuyasha said and left. "Goodbye Kagome...for now." he said to himself as she closed the window.

_**I walk alone**_**_  
_**_**I walk alone**_**_  
_**_**I walk alone**_**_  
_**_**I walk a...**_

"Goodbye Inuyasha" Kagome said and cried herself back to sleep.

_**My shadows the only one that walks beside me**_**_  
_**_**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating**_**_  
_**_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_**_  
_**_**Till then I walk alone**_

The next day Kagome went on a walk "what do I do?" she asked herself again. "Do I take the shard back or keep it and have Inuyasha come get it if he wants it."

_**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah**_**_  
_**_**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah I walk alone, I walk a...**_****

_**I walk this empty street**_**_  
_**_**On the Boulevard of broken dreams**_**_  
_**_**Where the city sleeps**_**_  
_**_**And I'm the only one and I walk a..**_

She goes back home and when she gets there she sees pictures of herself and her friends (from the feudal era). Kagome runs to the sacred tree and starts crying. "I thought I didn't need him, I thought I could live without him. I still love him. I still love you Inuyasha."

_**My shadows the only one that walks beside me**_**_  
_**_**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating**_**_  
_**_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_**_  
_**_**Till then I walk alone!**_

Kagome walked to the well and jumped in. When she got to the other side she say Inuyasha. "Kagome" he said softly to himself. "Inuyasha I um...I um found the other shard." she said to him. He pulled her to him and they hugged for a few minutes. "Kagome I love you" he told her.

I hope y'all liked it. Please review!


End file.
